


Mille oiseaux de papier

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Love/Hate, One Shot Collection, Schoolgirls, hot for teacher
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shots, Chizuru/toutes les filles ; sérieux et moins sérieux ! 1er volet : Orihime, un peu tristounet. 2ème: Mahana, à la faveur d'un voyage scolaire. 3ème: Ryo, un arrangement. 4ème: Orihime, câlin !! 5ème: Michiru, moe-moe. 6ème: comment ça Chizuru/Tatsuki ? 7ème: surprise ! 8ème: Rukia, un truc surréaliste. 9ème: Rukia, mensurations. 10ème: Ochi-sensei, futur. 11ème: Ryo, love/hate. <br/>12ème : Orihime, un baiser par procuration. <br/>13ème : Ochi-sensei, en tête-à-tête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La légende des mille oiseaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quiconque plie mille grues de papier, dit la légende, verra son vœu exaucé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mille oiseaux de papier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru, Chizuru/Orihime  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** une Chizuru moins démonstrative que d’habitude.  
>  **Notes :** parce que le prénom de Chizuru signifie "mille grues" en japonais, et peut faire référence à [la légende des 1000 origami](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thousand_origami_cranes).  
>  **Thèmes :** "vaudou" (plus un poil d’"angst") pour 31_jours (9 août ’06) ;  
> "ailes" pour Shojo_Addict (été ’06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

Chizuru n’a jamais demandé à ses parents comment ils avaient choisi son prénom. Ça ne l’intéressait pas de savoir. C’était juste joli, ça lui suffisait.  
Elle n’aurait jamais cru, quand elle était petite, qu’un jour, elle se retrouverait à le vivre ainsi, ce nom.

Patiemment, jour après jour, Chizuru pliait et repliait des carrés de papier, soigneusement, avec application. Quelqu’un qui ne connaîtrait pas ses manières cavalières avec ses amies dirait « avec autant de délicatesse qu’elle caresserait le corps d’une amante ». Ses camarades de classe, elles, choisiraient plutôt « avec infiniment plus de soin qu’elle ne mettait de subtilité dans ses avances ». Mais en fait, les deux auraient eu raison.

Elle y mettait tout son cœur.  
Selon les jours, elle inscrivait parfois son nom sur une aile et celui d’Orihime sur l’autre, ou bien un vœu d’amour ou de désir, et des fois rien, gardant juste ses pensées secrètes pour elle-même.

Chaque jour, une nouvelle grue. Mille jours. Le dernier cycle du secondaire dure trois ans : ayant commencé peu après la rentrée en première année, elle aura fini avant la fin de la dernière. Avant que sa route ne risque de se séparer de celle d’Orihime.  
Et quand la millième grue sera prête à prendre son envol, sa Princesse sera enfin à elle. C’est ce qu’elle souhaitait de toute son âme.


	2. Mahana ; Ce qui arrive à Kyoto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un voyage scolaire, c'est presque des vacances et donc, l'occasion de faire des trucs fous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qui arrive à Kyōto…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Natsui Mahana, le reste de la 1^3  
>  **Genre :** expérimentations  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** C#1, « voyage » pour  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 770

C’est quelque chose que les élèves de Première Année attendaient depuis longtemps : le voyage scolaire ! à Kyôto, puisque c’est la tradition.  
Une semaine d’imprégnation culturelle, de liberté et d’amusements ! La plupart s’en réjouissent à l’avance ; quelques uns, bien rares, tirent la gueule mais tant pis eux, les autres ne laisseront pas quelques rabat-joie leur gâcher ce moment. L’on s’active sur le programme des différentes visites, sur la répartition des groupes de travail et sur l’organisation pour l’hébergement et même avant d’y être, rien qu’à s’y préparer, les discussions sont déjà des plus animées.

Il est demandé aux élèves de se répartir par paires… au grand malheur de Chizuru, c’est très facile pour les autres filles du groupe, sans elle : Orihime et Tatsuki, Michiru et Ryo. Évidemment. Les amies ensemble, par affinité, et avec complémentarité en prime !  
Elle va se retrouver en tout dernier, avec celle dont personne d’autre ne voudra, quand même ?  
Non ! Il reste aussi Mahana. Dynamique, jolie Mahana. Et dotée d’une curiosité alléchante : si est à la fois naïve de beaucoup de choses et avide d’apprendre tout… Une jeune fille à la personnalité exubérante et la plastique qui va avec – à moins que ça ne soit l’inverse, une plastique invitante et l’enthousiasme attendu ?  
Enfin bref.  
Défaut ou avantage, elle ne l’a encore jamais vue s’intéresser sérieusement ni à une fille ni à un garçon.  
He bien, he bien, ce voyage scolaire et la journée de partage des tâches et le travail à deux et le temps passé ensemble seront l’occasion idéale d’en apprendre plus sur elle, et, de lui proposer d’explorer un peu !!

« Et toi, donc, tu n’as encore personne ?  
\- J’attends de voir. Toi ?  
\- Oh, si tu me proposes, je serai trop bête de dire non !  
\- Oh, ben voilà, alors. »

Pour une fois, Chizuru s’y prend avec subtilité. Enfin, autant de subtilité qu’elle peut. Elle se contente de se fendre d’une ou deux plaisanteries à peine, avant. Elle a peut-être un peu triché pour lui proposer d’être partenaires, mais elle a joué le jeu !  
Et quand les copines plaisantent,  
« Mais Mahana, tu n’as pas peur que Chizuru t’agresse ?  
\- Tu parles, si ça se trouve elle ne réalise même pas… »  
Elle prend ça plutôt avec humour que sur la défensive ;  
« Hey ! je n’agresse pas les gens. Les filles sont toujours consentantes avec moi, d’abord ! »

 

Et effectivement… une fois la classe arrivée sur son lieu de séjour, peu de temps après – et le temps a passé tellement vite, plus dans la fièvre des préparatifs que dans l’attente interminable – ses avances sont reçues avec un amusement bienveillant et même… des encouragements ?  
Pour un peu, Chizuru dirait que c’est Mahana qui l’a séduite et non l’inverse !  
(mais elle a sa réputation à tenir alors elle n’ira pas s’en vanter.)

« Une semaine de joie et de liberté : autant en profiter vraiment à fond.  
\- Car ce qui arrive à Kyôto reste à Kyôto ?  
\- On peut le dire comme ça, je pense.  
\- Je n’ai jamais entendu ce proverbe avant mais il me plaît ! »

 

Ensuite, Chizuru a relativement vite fait de cataloguer Mahana : une « traîtresse » qui pense qu’être en filles c’est juste pour le fun, que ça ne sera jamais sérieux, et qui finira avec un mec après tout. Mais quel terme tristement péjoratif… elle ne se laisse pourtant pas décourager pour autant, et elle ne lui en veut même pas, à vrai dire. Après tout, être entre filles pour elle _c’est_ fun ( _et_ très sérieux aussi, c’est vrai) et si elle s’y prend assez bien peut-être arrivera-t-elle à la convertir… et si non, he bien, elle aura quand même passé du bon temps et elles seront deux à heureuses de ce qu’elles auront eu, alors que demander de plus, vraiment ?

Donc, elles s’en donnent à cœur joie sans se poser de question.

Elles ne croient pas qu’elles risquent vraiment d’être découvertes par les profs. Les profs eux-mêmes ont autre chose à faire. Ce n’est donc pas le goût de l’interdit, mais celui des vacances, de la liberté. Qu’elles peuvent faire ce qu’elles veulent pendant cette semaine et que ça n’aura aucune conséquence.  
Quant à être découvertes par les autres élèves… bah, franchement ? leurs camarades les connaissent déjà, savent de quoi Chizuru est capable et non, ça n’est pas cela qui ruinera sa réputation. Alors si jamais ça arrivait la rumeur ira peut-être bon train pendant quelques jours, une paire de semaines grand maximum et puis ça sera tout.

Après, donc, quand elles rentreront, ça sera fini et elles n’en reparleront pas. Mais pour l’instant, elles se donnent du bon temps et en garderont un souvenir intense.


	3. Ryo ; Parce que plein de trucs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où pour une fois, ça n'est pas Chizuru qui a des propositions indécentes à faire mais la si sérieuse Ryo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une drôle d’idée sans doute  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru x Kunieda Ryō ; mention de Ryō/Michiru, Chizuru/Michiru, Tatsuki/Orihime et potentiellement Chizuru/Ryō/Michiru  
>  **Genre :** friends-with-benefits  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « toi et tes idées stupides ! » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (22 mars ’09) ;  
>  \+ C#2, « secret » pour 7_liens  
>  **Notes :** parce que je shippe Ryō/Chizuru juste à cause d’une case dans le chapitre 29 !  
>  **Avertissements :** love/hate, substitution, mention de threesome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** presque un millier

C’est devenu un rituel : chaque conversation impliquant Honshō Chizuru et n’importe quelle(s) autre(s) fille(s) de la classe de première année, troisième groupe (et parfois même d’autres classes) finit tôt ou tard par tourner autour du sexe entre elles. Souvent ça commence par là et c’est vite rejeté et oublié comme une blague, de temps en temps ça traîne plus.

« Non, Michiru ne t’accompagnera pas l’hôtel.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi quoi ?  
\- Aw, zut. J’espérais que tu répondes en demandant « si je l’accompagnerais » ou « si je t’accompagnerais », dommage.  
\- Ne rêve pas. »

Mais Chizuru passe son temps à en rêver, jour et nuit, et à tenter (maladroitement, à croire qu’elle fait exprès pour se faire rejeter !) à le réaliser.  
Ça fait soupirer ses camarades.

« Toi et tes idées stupides, vraiment !  
\- Moi je la trouve très bonne, cette idée.  
\- Ça, ça m’étonnerait aussi que tu énonces exprès des idées que tu trouves mauvaises... »

Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Ça n’étonnerait pas beaucoup Ryō.

« Tu fais exprès de proposer des trucs stupides ?  
\- Non ! Ça n’a rien de stupide, je suis très sérieuse. _Girls are Serious Business!_ » proclame Chizuru qui s’insurge.

« D’ailleurs ! Toi ! Si tu refuses tant que je tourne autour de Michiru, c’est que tu as ta propre idée en tête, je parie. Comme Tatsuki avec Hime.  
\- Ne me mélange pas à ta secte bizarre d’obsédées, » rumine Tatsuki, mais Chizuru l’ignore.

« Donc. Tu ne veux pas qu’elle m’accompagne à l’hôtel et tu prétends que tu ne veux pas y aller toi avec elle non plus... _Deal_. Je ne touche pas à Michiru si tu promets que tu feras son éducation à ma place même si ça doit être ailleurs. Je te donnerai même des conseils. Si tu veux me laisser regarder (ou même toucher un peu) c’est encore mieux mais je peux m’en passer. Et peut-être qu’ensuite on pourra faire des trucs à trois ! »

Au lieu de protester, Ryō répond à ce qu’elle considère comme des imbécillités par le silence. Ce qui fait que Chizuru insiste de plus belle :

« Alleeeez. Je sais que tu l’aimes. »  
Là, Ryō se sent quand même obligée de répliquer :  
« Ça ne veut pas dire que je coucherai avec elle. Michiru est quelqu’un de très timide.  
\- Et toi quelqu’un de trop réservé. Z’êtes mal assorties, en fait. Une paire de saintes Nitouche... »  
Chizuru boude.

Bien plus tard, quand il n’y a plus de chastes et/ou prudes oreilles autour d’elles (Michiru elle-même ou Tatsuki ou qui que ça soit d’autre), quand elles se retrouvent presque par hasard en tête, contre toute attente c’est Ryō elle-même qui remet ce sujet brûlant sur le tapis :

« C’est une idée stupide même de ma part. Mais suppose que je t’invite chez moi, parce que je ne peux pas avec Michiru et que je préfère te surveiller, que si tu lâches de la vapeur j’espère que tu la laisseras tranquille... »

Chizuru la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Au palmarès des filles les moins susceptibles de faire de telles avances, elle classait Ryō comme encore plus inaccessible que le professeur Ochi elle-même !

« C’est une proposition ?  
\- Prends ça comme tu veux. »

Chizuru contemple brièvement les implications derrière cela.

« Stop stop stop. C’est te "sacrifier" pour elle ?  
\- C’est t’utiliser toi aussi pour mon propre but. »

C’est pas très gentil, tout ça... mais elle n’a peut-être que ce qu’elle mérite.

« Et, puis-je espérer que c’est aussi parce que je te plais ? juste un peu ? »

Ryō lâche un bref soupir énervé ;  
« Si ça me faisait horreur il y a longtemps que je t’aurais démontée. Tu vois comme Tatsuki te traite quand tu dépasses les bornes...  
-Oh. »

Chizuru comprend et pour une fois fait preuve de tact en n’ajoutant rien de plus. C’est Ryō qui pose le reste des conditions :

« Pas un mot à Michiru.  
\- Son innocence sera préservée !  
\- Ni à qui que ce soit d’autre.  
\- Promis juré craché.

Et pourtant elle ne peut s’empêcher peu de temps après de recommencer à suggérer que peut-être il y a des possibilités de faire quand même faire ça à trois plus tard si Michiru est d’accord (on peut toujours rêver !)

« Tu la surveilles tu couches avec elle comme tu penses qu’il faut et moi je regarde. Et puis je touche juste un petit peu ?  
\- Toi et tes idées à la _con_ ! »

Ryō est presque prête à la planter là, mais sa résolution est prise. Enfin, à ce qu’il lui semble.  
Alors qu’elle l’invite à passer dans sa chambre, une petite voix dans sa tête réagit curieusement :

’He Ryō, est-ce que ça serait pas _vraiment_ une idée stupide de ta propre part que de proposer à Chizuru de coucher ensemble elle et toi ? Suppose que vous vous rendiez amoureuse l’une de l’autre ?’

Chizuru malgré ses manières et son langage se révèle intimidée quand Ryō la fait passer dans son intimité, impressionnée de se voir admise là. Au lit elle se montre même plus douce et plus attentionnée.  
Enfin ça y est : le jour où brusquement, l’une d’elles accepte, elle ne peut plus reculer après tout le rentre-dedans qu’elle a fait à toutes les filles.  
Là-dessus, Ryō gagne un pari avec elle-même et conclue que non, elle a eu raison de faire ce qu’elle fait là.

C’est un secret qui restera ignoré de tous et toutes, même (surtout !) de la principale intéressée : Kunieda Ryō la taciturne aime bien Chizuru. Même si elle la trouve trop exubérante, trop démonstrative... mais en même temps si elle se calmait elle ne serait plus vraiment la Chizuru que toute la classe connaît.  
Ryō suppose que derrière toutes ces exagérations se cache une insécurité, que Chizuru demande le plus pour avoir le moins : un peu d’attention.

Et ça, elle veut bien lui donner. À condition que ça reste discret. Que personne ne sache qu’elle l’a invitée chez elle pour autre chose que des devoirs à travailler et qu’elle l’a mise dans son lit.


	4. Orihime ; Free Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'est le paradis quand je te tiens dans mes bras..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Free Hugs!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru -> Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :**...avec Chizuru, je ne suis jamais sûre du label à mettre  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** C#3, « étreinte » pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Chizuru aime les filles, toutes les filles, et de toutes, Orihime est sa préférée. La naïveté de ‘Hime est tellement douce à voir, tellement attirante, excitante ; ça donne envie de la déniaiser, oh oui ! dans tous les sens du terme. Mais en attendant d’arriver à ces fins, ce qui ne sera pas si aisé, Chizuru en profite au moins pour obtenir d’elle facilement étreintes et câlins que d’autres filles plus averties lui refuseraient. Orihime, elle, ne s’offusque pas quand ses mains glissent un peu. Chizuru est persuadée qu’elle sait parfaitement ce qui se passe et que si elle ne dit rien c’est parce que ça lui plaît. Partant de là, elle veut lui montrer d’autres choses qui lui plairont plus encore !

Elle la serre très fort et caresse sa poitrine par en-dessous, faisant en sorte de frotter la sienne contre ses omoplates.   
Comme c’est bon... Je pourrais mourir heureuse, ainsi, pense-t-elle. Combien de secondes de vie lui restent-il avant qu’elles ne soient interrompues ?

« Chizuru, hoquète Orihime, tu me coupes le souffle.  
\- Oh oui Hime, je rêve de te couper le souffle…  
\- Mais là tu m’étouffes, gémit-elle.  
\- Oh pardon ! Je vais te faire du bouche-à-bouche si tu veux, pour t’aider à respirer. »

Ce serait le paradis, vraiment, si Tatsuki ne s’évertuait pas à briser son bonheur en hurlant au scandale. Comme si ! Comme si un simple et innocent câlin s’apparentait à lui faire l’amour là devant tout le monde... même si elle ne dirait pas non, il ne faut rien exagérer.  
« C’est toi qui a de mauvaises pensées, rétorque Chizuru : à voir le mal partout _et_ à la prendre pour une demeurée incapable de dire ce qu’elle pense. »

Quand même ! Tatsuki prétend avoir correctement éduqué Orihime pour qu’elle se défende contre les hommes, mais elle ne fait rien pour les autres filles, et pourtant, elle râle quand Chizuru montre son affection... Est-ce un double standard, à nier que les femmes peuvent être agressives dans leur désir, ou bien… de l’hypocrisie, parce qu’elle veut la garder pour elle et place de fait le moins de barrières possibles ? Ça lui tape sur le système, dans tous les cas. Mais Chizuru ne veut pas penser à Tatsuki quand elle arrive à avoir sa princesse dans les bras.

Et en plus, que Hime lui soit systématiquement retirée la rend encore plus désirable ; quelle souffrance d’en être séparée en n’ayant goûté qu’un tout petit peu du paradis !  
Alors oui, elle passe son temps à se jeter sur elle, dès qu’elle le peut, cherchant désespérément ce contact dont elle a tellement besoin.

« Quelle impudeur, protestent les autres qui la voient faire avec exubérance.  
\- Mais non, se défend-elle : c’est naturel de vouloir partager un peu d’affection. Et les Occidentaux le font bien, eux.  
\- C’est pas une raison pour les imiter, dit-on.  
\- Et pourquoi non, après tout ? »

Pour Chizuru, ses camarades de classe sont tristement coincés, tous autant qu’ils sont. Si de son avis ça n’est pas plus mal que les mecs se tiennent à leur place, c’est bien dommage que les filles soient aussi timorées…

« N’avez-vous pas entendu parler des Free Hugs ? On est beaucoup plus heureux quand on partage un contact humain, vous savez.  
\- Pourquoi le terme de contact, avec toi, donne l’impression d’être un euphémisme pour du porno ? persifle Tatsuki.  
\- Rhôoo, tout de suite les méchancetés. Avec vous, ce ne sont plus juste des câlins gratuits à distribuer, c’est un mouvement pour libérer le câlin lui-même qu’il va falloir lancer ! »


	5. Michiru ; Des sous-entendus dans une glace...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une crème glacée comme moyen de séduction ? mais si, mais, ça *va* marcher !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _I want to lick your cone_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Ogawa Michiru  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** C#4, « glace » pour 7_liens  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Pour séduire une innocente comme Michiru, professe Chizuru. Il faut savoir se mettre à son niveau. En fait, il faut savoir se mettre sur la longueur d’ondes de sa cible, quelle qu’elle soit. C’est juste que si on demandait à un élève lambda de la classe, à propos d’elle, il ne saurait sans doute pas. Mais pour Chizuru qui étudie les autres filles sous toutes les coutures c’est chose facile en somme. Une jeune fille mignonne et naïve… adorable en elle-même et avec un goût prononcé pour l’adorable. Ceux qui n’y connaissent rien penseront peut-être que c’est une cause perdue, qu’il faudra attendre qu’elle mûrisse un peu, ou la faire mûrir eux-mêmes mais aucun ici n’en est capable. Billevesée ! Michiru est toute mignonne comme elle est, et comme elle est elle est séduisible. Séduisable. Séductible. Quoi qu’on dise. Bonne à passer à la casserole avec un minimum de préparation !

Et elle connaît l’arme ultime dans son cas : la crème glacée.  
Oui, carrément. Pas la peluche : ça, ça pourrait servir à l’appâter si elles ne se connaissaient pas déjà, provoquer une première discussion en affichant un intérêt commun, mais pas beaucoup plus ; de toute façon elles sont déjà amies donc ça n’est plus la peine maintenant, et surtout… ça ne l’aiderait pas pour la suite.  
Non, la crème glacée, directement.

Chizuru guette la météo de ce début d’été, attendant avec impatience les prochaines fortes chaleurs en révisant son plan.  
Surtout pas de glace à l’eau. Les machins tubulaire sont à éviter à tout prix. Les sous-entendus visuels phalliques trop évidents, elle n’en veut absolument pas.   
La glace pilée au sirop… ça a son charme, mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois-ci. Vraiment, une crème glacée. Tendre et fondante. Une forme arrondie. À lécher avec entrain.

Il faudra qu’elles se retrouvent seules toutes les deux, parce que la présence d’une troisième personne pourrait gâter les choses. Après avoir fait remarquer la chaleur, la soif, le petit creux, elle va lui offrir très généreusement une glace comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, en prenant soin de choisir un parfum différent pour chacune, mais qui plaira aux deux : ça lui donne l’excuse en or pour demander à goûter, et offrir la sienne en échange.  
Chizuru maîtrise non seulement l’art du baiser indirect, mais aussi des demandes ambiguës sur tout ce qui tournera autour de lécher, et auprès d’une jeune fille qui ne les comprendra pas tout de suite puis pensera qu’elle a compris de travers, ça sera dévastateur. Il le faut bien !

Hehehehe. Son plan est diabolique. Et si tout se passe bien l’angélique Michiru lui tombera bientôt dans les bras. Et puis ensuite si ça se trouve… pas dès la première fois mais une deuxième, elle pourra tenter de lui faire des propositions indécents impliquant directement la crème glacée !


	6. Tatsuki ; Une rumeur à la con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Mizuiro est un sacré manipulateur, Keigo s'enfonce dans la louze et Tatsuki pète un câble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une rumeur à la con  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro ; mention de Tatsuki/Orihime et de... Tatsuki/Chizuru ?  
>  **Genre :** ~~lycéen/~~ crack  
>  **Gradation :** G à PG / K~  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** dans le monde physique pendant l’arc du Seireitei, mais zéro spoil.  
>  **Prompt :** C’est parti d’une discussion avec Flo_Nelja sur les gribouillages de fin de chapitre : mais qu’est-ce que Keigo a bien pu faire pour que Tatsuki soit en pétard contre lui ?  
>  **Thème :** reposté plus tard pour « rumeur » sur 7_liens (C#5)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon petit millier

De derrière un cahier quelconque, Keigo observait les filles à l’autre bout de la salle. Il n’était pas loin de pleurnicher :

« C’est pas juste…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Arisawa, vraiment, elle devrait laisser faire Honshō ! si je ne peux pas avoir Inoue moi-même, je voudrais au moins voir Honshō lui sauter dessus, je suis sûr qu’elle n’aurait aucun scrupule à nous laisser regarder !  
\- Euh, Keigo…  
\- Mais non, il y a toujours Arisawa la défenseuse des bonnes mœurs pour l’en empêcher ! »

Keigo frappa son bureau d’un bon coup de cahier pour passer sa rage ; Mizuiro leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne devrais pas t’énerver pour si peu…  
\- Si peu ? mais c’est d’ _Inoue_ qu’il s’agit !  
\- Mais tu l’as dit toi-même, tu ne l’auras pas. »

Keigo reprit son cahier et mordit dedans de dépit. L’air de rien, Mizuiro reprit :

« Encore que… si ça se trouve…  
\- Eh ?  
\- He bien, peut- être qu’on se trompe.  
\- Quoi, sur Honshō ? impossible ! son comportement est clair comme de l’eau de roche !  
\- Non, je veux dire, peut- être que si Arisawa se met entre les deux, c’est parce qu’elle veut la garder pour elle.  
\- Inoue et Arisawa ? »

Keigo se frappa la tête contre la table, désespéré.

« Mais elle ressemble beaucoup trop à un garçon ! ça n’aurait rien d’excitant ! »

C’est alors qu’une idée germa dans l’esprit de Mizuiro ; son ami semblait n’avoir aucun goût en matière de filles. Ou du moins, de filles ensemble…

« Euh… non. Je voulais dire, si Arisawa voulait garder _Honshō_ pour elle.  
\- Uh ?  
\- Elle passe son temps à lui crier dessus et à la taper et Honshō n’a pas l’air de se plaindre. Si ça se trouve, elles aiment ça toutes les deux et Inoue leur sert juste de prétexte. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu’Inoue et Arisawa sont amies, si elles étaient ensemble, ça se saurait. Mais Honshō ?  
\- Uh… »

Un sourire de dément illumina progressivement le visage de Keigo.

« Mais alors, rien n’est perdu ! »

Mizuiro se contenta de se replonger dans son manga, jouant l’indifférence à la suite des événements. Transporté, Keigo entreprit de grimper sur son bureau, l’air de vouloir annoncer au monde entier sa joie.

« Demain même je m’y mets ! elle me tombera dans les bras !  
\- Oui oui, c’est ça… »

Juché sur son pupitre, Keigo vociféra un  
« Glory halleluïa ! », en anglais dans le texte, mais avec un accent japonais effroyable,  
qui lui valut quelques regards exaspérés de la part des élèves sérieux qui tentaient de réviser, quelques regards catastrophés de la part de ses amis proches et une indifférence blasée de la part de tout le reste de la classe.

Puis il sauta dans une belle imitation de Superman bourré et s’avança d’un pas résolu vers Chizuru. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui prit les mains.

« Courage ! je _sais_ que tu arriveras à faire ressortir son côté féminin, je suis de tout cœur avec vous, l’amour triomphera ! »

Et il la planta elle, ainsi que les autres filles avec qui elle discutait avant qu’il ne vienne l’interrompre. Elles le regardèrent retourner comploter ses Grands Plans de Conquête derrière son cahier, complètement interloquées.

Le détail crucial que Keigo avait oublié, c’est que le lendemain, les vacances d’été commençaient et Orihime partait en vacances, paraît-il chez sa tante ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et entre-temps, quelqu’un – Ryō, sans doute - avait fini par émettre la supposition étrangement juste que la fille intérieure dont Asano parlait, si on cherchait parmi l’entourage de Chizuru, ben c’était peut-être Tatsuki.

Elle évita de faire part de cette idée farfelue à la principale intéressée, bien sûr, mais demanda quand même à Chizuru, sait-on jamais. Laquelle bien sûr nia avec véhémence – certains disent même avec horreur !

Ça ne tomba pas dans l’oreille d’un sourd – mais peut-être dans celle de Michiru ?

Et certains trouvèrent qu’elle se récriait avec beaucoup trop d’emportement et que c’était suspect.

Et c’est ainsi que durant les vacances, au hasard des rencontres fortuites des camarades de classe au détour d’une rue, à la terrasse d’un café ou au milieu d’un festival, la rumeur comme quoi Tatsuki et Chizuru seraient un couple et qu’Asano les auraient vues se murmurer des mots doux à l’oreille, et même se peloter, enfla et se répandit lentement mais sûrement…

Au moins, elle mit tout de même un certain temps avant de revenir aux oreilles de Tatsuki. Toujours ça de répit…

Encore que certains pensent qu’en fait, sa réaction fut encore pire à cause de ce délai : apprenant ce qui courait dans son dos depuis bien trop longtemps sans qu’elle soit au courant et puisse démentir, elle imagina tout de suite le pire du pire de ce qui pourrait venir à l’esprit de ses pervers de camarades de classe et passa en mode berserk.

…

Après quoi, Karin prit note de demander à son frère de dire à ses amis de ne pas trop s’entretuer pour des broutilles, parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas, de devoir soigner les plaies et bosses de l’autre louzeur ensuite, et pire encore, que Midoriko lui fasse ensuite la tête pour ça parce qu’elle était jalouse sans raison.  
Et que Yuzu avait aussi autre chose à faire que de le consoler de s’être fait démolir par une fille, même championne de karate, pour quelque chose qui n’était même pas sa faute à la base.  
Et puis que zut, c’était terriblement embarrassant qu’Isshin se mette en tête de lui donner des conseils en matière de séduction, ça donnait mauvais genre à la clinique.

 

Et Mizuiro dans tout ça me demanderez-vous ? he bien je vous dirai que je n’en sais rien, il est tellement doué pour rejeter la faute sur les autres que plus personne ne se souvient que c’était sa faute à lui, à part les lecteurs tatillons, et même moi je ne m’en sors pas avec les excuses fumeuses qu’il a sorties pour se faire oublier.


	7. surprise ! ; Plus ou moins Cendrillon ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une soirée "spécial filles" dans un bar, le hasard d'une rencontre, et...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À peu près Cendrillon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru/une fille dans un bar  
>  **Genre :** partage en vrille  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** C#6, « conte de fées » pour 7_liens  
>  **Notes :** le prénom de la copine rousse, je l’ai emprunté à une autre série et choisi parce qu’il sonnait bien, et tant pis pour son homonyme ! _Screw the One Steve Limit_ ; n’y voyez pas de téléscopage.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 3500

Un bar du quartier organisait une soirée spéciale filles : c’était une occasion à ne pas manquer !!  
Sous le prétexte d’aller préparer des révisions importantes chez une copine de classe, Chizuru se débrouilla pour se bidouiller un alibi et s’arranger pour y aller malgré l’heure tardive. Ah, mais ! pas question de laisser passer ça. D’accord, d’accord, d’accord ; la plupart des clientes seraient probablement hétéro et juste là pour s’amuser un peu ou juste se détendre, mais ça valait le coup. Et, statistiquement, il y aurait forcément dans le lot une qui voudrait bien d’elle !  
Chizuru avait tout prévu : le baratin, donc, sa tenue, du maquillage bien planqué dans son sac, et l’étape obligatoire par des toilettes publiques où s’arranger un peu et donner l’illusion d’être deux années plus vieille. Plus ou moins. Histoire d’être prise au sérieux.

Elle ne s’était pas trompée : le paradis des jolies filles ! et pas de danseur masculin dans le bar, juste des filles, que des filles. Surtout des femmes adultes, bien sûr, mais trop vieilles non plus. Et… chance, une jeune fille sans doute pas plus âgée qu’elle, l’air un peu perdue, toute timide au sein d’un groupe de jeunes dames. Une petite sœur, sans nul doute.

Et… comble de chance, la demoiselle en question l’observait à la dérobée, ça, Chizuru aurait pu en jurer. Elle l’intéressait. Elle avait quelque chose d’avide dans le regard. Elle s’approcha donc, feignant de tomber là par hasard.

« Hey, toi. Tu viens ici souvent ? »  
La demoiselle hésita un quart de seconde avant de répondre ;  
« Pas vraiment, non. »

Oh, vue de près, elle était encore plus mignonne ! un visage un peu poupin, une petite coupe courte avec des barrettes, des boucles d’oreilles en fausses perles clipsées, la poitrine peut-être un peu menue mais visiblement ferme sous un tee-shirt girly-girly… Elle avait quelque chose de familier. Et de près, elle avait aussi l’air encore plus embarrassé. Une petite timide à mettre à l’aise !

« Et tu es là parce que .. ?  
\- Avec elles. »

La demoiselle désigna d’un geste un groupe voisin qui jacassait sans trop leur prêter attention. Chizuru avait vu juste :  
Des amies.

Et la demoiselle, pour une raison connue d’elle, tint à se justifier ;

« Je ne tenais pas trop à venir au début mais elles ont beaucoup insisté.   
\- Tu ne regrettes pas, au moins ?  
\- Oh, non. Elles avaient raison : c’est… rigolo. »

Chizuru hocha la tête. Oh, que oui. Mais les choses pouvaient devenir encore plus intéressantes, encore plus… amusantes. À commencer par le commencement :

« Tu bois quelque chose ? »  
La demoiselle désigna un verre entamé devant elle ;  
« Peut-être plus tard. »

Chizuru faillit lui proposer de l’aider à finir celui-ci, oh, le partager, poser ses lèvres sur la trace des siennes ou plonger deux pailles en même temps dans le même liquide, et puis ensuite lui en offrir un autre, mais se retint de justesse. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu’il fallait y aller plus doucement. Plus tard, donc. Pour l’instant, la demoiselle se tenait bien trop sur ses gardes pour ça.

Au fur et à mesure de leur petite conversation à bâtons rompus cependant, elle se détendit. Pari gagné !

« Au fait, moi c’est Chizuru. Comme le millier de grues des vœux. Toi ?  
\- Ko, euh, Shimako. »

Elle évita la question de l’âge, et de l’occupation exacte – lycéenne, étudiante, déjà à vivre d’un petit boulot, parce que dans son expérience, ça embarrasse la questionnée plus encore que ça n’intéresse la questionneuse alors à quoi bon ? – pour passer directement à ce qui l’intéressait. Goûts et couleurs et passions et projets et tout…

En ressortit une impression accrue de quelque chose de louche dessous. Quelque chose dans la manière dont les filles à côté les regardaient parfois avec l’air de trouver la situation amusante, quelque chose dans les mimiques tour à tour inquiètes et amusées de _Shimako_ , et… une impression indéfinissable.

« Tu me donnes une impression tellement familière… nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrées ?  
\- Je… ne crois pas, non. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Ç’aurait été difficile à oublier.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Alors… dans une vie antérieure ? pourrions-nous être des âmes sœurs ? »

Shimako éclata de rire.   
« Comme tu y vas !  
\- Oh, sait-on jamais… »

Mais Chizuru préféra laisser tomber le sujet, pour passer à des choses plus concrètes.

« Parlant d’âmes sœurs. Une jolie fille comme toi… tu as un petit ami ?  
\- Oh non !  
\- Et une petite amie ? »

Ah, ça n’était pas un oui, mais elle était certaine qu’elle le pensait intérieurement sans oser l’avouer. Qu’elle était secrètement amoureuse d’une autre fille. Peut-être une plus âgée. Une amie de sa grande sœur, probablement ?  
Mais l’essentiel était là. La chance était avec elle ce soir. Et comme on dit, _Luck Be A Lady Tonight_ …

Mais il ne fallait pas donner l’impression d’être trop pressante. Il était temps de lâcher des indices plus soutenus, de commencer les avances, mais délicatement quand même !   
C’est pour cela qu’étaient réunies la plupart des demoiselles présentes ce soir : une soirée de détente festive tout en échappant à la drague habituelle qui est monnaie courante dans les bars. Chizuru n’insista donc pas. Double question de prudence : il ne fallait ni effaroucher la demoiselle ni prendre le risque d’alerter ses amies, des fois que… he bien, la jeune dame là qui jetait si souvent des coups d’œil à la dérobée à Shimako soit sa sœur aînée ou pire, sa petite amie en titre et s’offusque de la familiarité de Chizuru !

La protectrice, justement, se leva et lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes, viens-tu aussi ? »  
Derrière elle, une autre de leur bande lui emboîtait visiblement le pas.  
Chizuru aussitôt bondit sur l’occasion et s’apprêtait à suivre le mouvement ;  
 _Oh, moi aussi ; je vous accompagne._  
Sauf que, non, Shimako se défila.

« Euh, non.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

Avec un clin d’œil et un sourire entendus, celle qui partait s’adressa directement à Chizuru :  
« Dans ce cas, miss ; vous avez l’air de si bien vous entendre : tenez-lui donc compagnie pendant ce temps, voulez-vous ?  
\- Oh, mais avec grand plaisir. »

Alors que tout semblait jouer en la faveur de Chizuru, Shimako tout à coup semblait encore plus ennuyée qu’au tout début de leur rencontrer. Regrettait-elle ?  
Pour se donner une contenance et cacher sa frustration, elle descendit ce qui lui restait de boisson.

« J’aurais dû les accompagner, finalement…  
\- Il sera toujours temps d’y aller quand elles reviendront. C’est urgent ?  
\- Euh, non.  
\- Oh, mais tu as fini ton verre. Je t’en offre un autre ? »

Ravie de voir deux opportunités s’offrir en même temps, Chizuru ne prit pas le temps de correctement s’interroger sur la source de l’embarras de Shimako.  
Déjà, elle concoctait son plan parfait : le verre à partager n’était qu’une manœuvre de séduction classique, mais la promesse de passer bientôt dans la salle des filles allait lui ouvrir de grandes occasions !  
Un peu de flirt, des compliments quand elles retoucheraient leurs maquillages, sur son visage, et son corps aussi. Prétendre avoir oublié son mouchoir pour se le faire prêter, ou si au contraire la demoiselle n’avait pas sur elle être celle qui offrirait le sien : prétexte parfait à la revoir plus tard pour le récupérer après l’avoir lavé. Si elle arrivait à être audacieuse, lui dérober discrètement une boucle d’oreille en lui volant un baiser – oh, pas malicieusement : toujours dans l’optique de la revoir en prétendant l’avoir trouvée, tombée par accident dans son tee-shirt ! Et si elle était _très_ audacieuse, tenter un peu de pelotage.  
Elle s’y voyait déjà !

C’est là que tout à coup la chance lui sourit : un téléphone sonna, interrompant les rêveries de Chizuru, distrayant Shimako de ses hésitations, et fournissant le prétexte rêvé pour obtenir ce qui manquerait à la suite du plan parfait.

« Oh, flûte. »  
Shimako se précipita pour couper la sonnerie ; une sonnerie dynamique, façon musique de jeu vidéo, un peu style garçon manqué entre ses mains.  
Cette occasion ci, Chizuru ne la laissa pas passer !

« Ah, mais ça tombe bien en fait. »  
En un clin d’œil, elle avait sorti son propre mobile, déjà prête à noter.  
« As-tu un numéro de cellulaire ? »

Elle ne pourrait pas se défiler ! ça serait bien trop impoli. Ni lui donner un faux. Le pire, ça serait la bloquer des contacts… mais pas avant le lendemain. Elle lui offrit juste une illusion de liberté :  
« Allez, je te donne le mien. Tu notes ? »

Ainsi elle aurait l’impression que la balle serait dans son camp, que rappeler ou non dépendrait d’elle seule et qu’elle ne serait pas harcelée par la jolie et décidée fille rencontrée dans ce bar cette soirée-là.

Piégée, elle entra donc sous sa dictée le numéro sans montrer de rechignement.

« Peux-tu juste le faire sonner pour vérifier .. ? »

Et toc : ça dévoilerait quand même son numéro, mais Chizuru ne l’enregistrerait pas elle-même immédiatement, choisissant de ne pas montrer d’avidité. Elle s’exécuta. Et…

Sur l’écran, l’identifiant qui s’affichait… quelle erreur avait-elle donc commise ?

Au lieu de _numéro inconnu_ par lequel elle aurait remplacé _jolie fille du bar &hearts_ plus tard en privé ou de _numéro masqué_ , apparut un nom semi familier.

 _Mais… qu’est-ce… que… quoi ?_

Pour Chizuru, la confusion était totale ; pour « Shimako », c’était encore pire. Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle se décomposa.

« Oh, merde. »

Le conte de fées partait en morceaux. Quel cauchemar !

Était-il encore temps de trouver une explication pour sauver la situation du désastre ? un mensonge à rajouter ?  
 _C’est le téléphone de mon copain, de mon cousin, de mon frère jumeau…_

« Est-ce que j’ai le droit de mourir de honte sur place ?  
\- Ne te plains pas. Tu crois que c’est mieux pour moi ? »

Seul l’orgueil de Chizuru l’empêcha de lancer un scandale là en public. Il y avait des filles juste à côté d’elle qui connaissent la personne en face et qui en riraient et il n’était pas question de se donner en spectacle pour le reste de l’assistance non plus.   
Déjà, pariait-elle en se souvenant des sous-entendus amusés de la grande sœur juste avant, qu’elles allaient très probablement se moquer d’elle en privé !  
Hurler  
 _Il y a un mec qui se fait passer pour une fille ici !_  
n’avancerait à rien. Le ridicule retomberait sur elle qui s’était laissée berner. Son radar à jolies filles prouvé défaillant…

Furieuse d’avoir découvert bien trop tard le pot aux roses, l’absence de roses plutôt, et d’entendre le pot se fracasser si fort, Chizuru ne s’en sentait qu’encore plus trahie, mais c’est à mi-voix, sifflante de colère, qu’elle le fit savoir.

« Tu n’as trompée !  
\- Je n’ai pas fait exprès, » se défendit, coupable, Ko-jima.

« Mes sentiments purs de jeune fille…  
\- À d’autres, s’il te plaît. »   
S’il persistait le moindre doute, il était balayé. Qui d’autre pourrait lui servir une réflexion pareille ?

« Ne te moque pas, en plus !  
\- Mais c’est là tout le problème : je ne voulais pas te séduire, moi.   
\- Tu aurais pu me détromper bien plus tôt.  
\- J’ai essayé, tiens. Mais c’est toi qui t’es attachée et n’a pas voulu décoller…  
\- Ben tiens, ça va être ma faute ensuite ! »

Voilà-t’y pas qu’il essayait de faire changer la culpabilité de camp. Mais ça n’allait pas se passer comme ça !  
Et pourquoi restait-il si calme, d’abord ?  
…Ah oui, pour ne pas causer de scandale public, lui non plus, devant ses amies plus âgées, ses complices. Pour ne pas montrer qu’il avait été démasqué par hasard. Il fallait qu’elles/ils continuent à donner le change, l’illusion de deux lycéennes qui s’entendaient bien et étaient en passe de devenir plus-que-meilleures-amies ce soir. Mais quelle farce !

Pour parfaire le tout, Mizuiro proposa,  
« Alors ce verre, c’est moi te l’offre, finalement ?  
\- Manquerait que ça, tiens.   
\- Pourquoi non ? Je n’essaie pas de me faire pardonner, hein, mais il n’y a pas de raison de rendre les choses encore plus désagréables.  
\- J’en vois au moins trois et demie, des raisons, maugréa Chizuru.  
\- Bon, peut-être, concéda-t-il, mais moi j’en vois autant de faire avec.  
\- Y compris la demie ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec ce sourire d’excuse, qu’elle avait déjà vu plus tôt dans la soirée et qu’elle avait trouvé adorable, et plusieurs fois avant ça au lycée et qu’elle se maudit de n’avoir pas reconnu.  
Les décorations girly-girly, le rembourrage dans le soutien-gorge, la timidité affectée par peur d’être découvert et son propre désir de voir là une jeune fille facilement séduisible, à quel point s’était-elle laissée aveugler ? Maintenant qu’elle regardait de plus près, la pomme d’Adam discrète d’adolescent qui commence sa mue était visible, et l’impression de familiarité à l’entendre parler, sa voix à peine déguisée, ses intonations qui lui échappaient…

« Bon, soupira-t-il ; oublions les demies raisons et le coupage de cheveux en quatre. Mon numéro… comment se fait-il que tu l’aies, déjà ? »

Chizuru creusa sa mémoire. Elle avait juste l’identifiant pré-enregistré  
 _École - Kojima Mizuiro_ ,  
avait reconnu le nom, bien évidemment, avait vu avec horreur se former l’image mentale de son camarade de classe masculin qui se superposait parfaitement au visage de la belle demoiselle et… ne s’était pas posé d’autre question.

« Tu l’avais donné à tout le monde au début de l’année, non ?  
\- Ah, oui, maintenant que tu le dis… »  
Mizuiro et son obsession des contacts à engranger…  
« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l’ai accepté, d’ailleurs. Qu’est-ce que j’avais à faire du numéro personnel d’un mec…  
\- Et moi d’une fille –  
\- Comme moi ?   
\- De mon âge.   
\- Ah tiens.  
\- Ben oui. Au tout début de l’année tu n’avais pas encore commencé à harceler les autres filles.  
\- C’est censé me consoler ou m’enfoncer ?  
\- Rien du tout. Puisqu’on en est aux confidences, je préfère les femmes plus âgées.  
\- Alors, la grande brune qui est partie aux toilettes – et qui s’éternise – c’est bien ta copine ?  
\- Ouip.  
\- Trop vieille pour moi mais je reconnais que tu as bon goût… »

De nouveau, le téléphone de Mizuiro sonna.

« Quand on parle du loup ! Elle m’envoie un texto. On dirait que ça l’amuse, que je me fasse draguer par une fille. À tous les coups elle va rester enfermée dans ces toilettes à texter le reste de ses copines pour savoir ce qui se passe sans venir vérifier elle-même.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.   
\- Quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu te prêtes à un jeu pareil.  
\- Ben, je te l’ai dit tout à l’heure. Je n’étais pas très d’accord au départ mais elles ont insisté et je trouvais ça marrant de tenter l’expérience, alors…  
\- C’est ta copine qui a décidé de te déguiser en fille pour te faire rentrer en cachette ici et tu étais d’accord ? Whaaa, le matériel à chantage.   
\- Quoi, le fait que Chizuru Lesbienne-et-Fière-de-l’Être a dragué un mec, contre l’Innocent Mizuiro sort avec une dame adulte qui s’amuse à l’habiller en fille ? Loseuse contre pervers ?  
\- Personne ne me croirait ?  
\- Personne ne s’y intéresserait. Hum, sauf peut-être Keigo.  
\- Gardons le silence, d’accord ?  
\- Hm-hm. Sinon en vrai, l’idée était de Momoko, la rousse avec des couettes qui l’a accompagnée. Elle avait envie de venir voir ce qui se faisait là ce soir, toutes les filles de la bande étaient d’accord, et elles se sentaient coupable à l’idée de priver ma copine d’une soirée qu’on aurait pu passer ensemble et de fil en aiguille… »

Le radar interne de Chizuru bipa violemment à ces mots, l’empêchant de se demander comment se faisait-il que Mizuiro lui fasse de telles confidences : elle n’avait retenu que les détails attenant aux filles.

« Eeet… cette Momo-chen aime les soirées spéciales pour filles seules, s’amuse à travestir les garçons, arrive à convaincre tout son cercle d’amies pour ça, et disparaît de longues, looongues minutes avec ta copine dans les toilettes des filles ?  
\- Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet.  
\- Et excité ?  
\- Pas vraiment non plus. Je ne crois pas à ce que tu imagines.  
\- Je te proposerais bien de parier.  
\- Vu comme tu t’es plantée ce soir…  
\- Oh, ça va, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.  
\- Mais reconnaissons à Momo qu’elle avait raison sur un point dans ce cas : je fais une fille présentable.  
\- Un peu trop, même. »

Mizuiro le reconnut :  
« Tu vois, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux doit se sentir le plus humilié dans cette affaire.  
\- Ça n’est plus si amusant, finalement ?   
\- C’est amusant de devenir une autre personne pour un soir, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin.  
\- Ça n’ira nulle part, non mais ho. Ne te flatte pas trop non plus. Tu ne m’intéresses pas.   
\- Ou plus. Mais au risque de manquer de tact, je ne parlais pas de toi. Je pensais à moi.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Ben, je veux bien jouer les travelos juste un peu de temps en temps pour le fun mais ça ne sera jamais sérieux de ma part et ça passera sans doute vite de toute façon. Je ne me sens pas du tout dans la peau d’une femme.  
\- Et pour te rejoindre dans le manque de tact je n’ai aucune envie de te convaincre.   
\- Nan, bien sûr. Dans l’immédiat même si je pouvais faire une fille convenable tu ne passerais jamais pour une adulte.  
\- Et le temps que je vieillisse toi tu ne ressembleras plus à rien.  
\- Et on va dire que c’est très bien comme ça ?  
\- Ouep.  
\- Tant pis pour le baiser d’une princesse qui transforme le prince pas charmant en adorable grenouille.  
\- Avec Momo comme marraine fée ? »

La conversation complètement déraillée, Chizuru et Mizuiro prirent le temps de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Quand même…  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ça pourrait être une chance d’explorer un autre monde pour tous les deux.   
\- Pardon ?  
\- On pourrait une fois de temps en temps continuer ainsi, comme des amies associées et chasser ensemble les jeunes dames.   
\- Euh…  
\- Je ferais semblant d’être hétéro et tu ferais semblant d’être une fille et on verrait comme ça affecte les filles qu’on arrivera à draguer. Notre histoire on l’écrira nous-mêmes ! »

Ça ressemblait aux plans foireux qu’aurait pu concocter Keigo, mais Mizuiro se garda bien de le faire remarquer. N’importe quel autre jour il ne se serait pas gêné pour en souligner l’absurdité, mais justement, ils n’étaient pas n’importe quel autre jour. Les circonstances étant déjà tellement absurdes…

« …C’est complètement tordu mais ça a l’air fun.  
\- Ah-ha !  
\- Le seul problème c’est que j’ai déjà une copine.  
\- Qui t’a laissé tomber il y a genre déjà trois heures et qui te pousse dans les bras d’une autre fille.  
\- Ça reste à prouver.  
\- On essaie ?  
\- Chiche. Je lui envoie un texto pour dire qu’il est tard et que le jeune lycéen que je suis a besoin de sommeil. Voyons si ça la fait revenir pour me raccompagner, ou si elle me souhaite juste bon retour et bonne nuit.  
\- Oh l’autre comment il traite sa copine….  
\- C’est toi qui as commencé.  
\- Pas sérieusement.  
\- Allez. Ce soir, je parie qu’elle me colle encore aux basques, mais si jamais ça casse un de ces jours, je te ferai signe pour qu’on essaie ton plan !  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Sérieux, cette fois.   
\- Et d’ici là on continue à faire semblant de ne pas se connaître au lycée.  
\- Remarque, peut-être que d’ici demain on se sera forcé à oublier cette soirée de dingues et qu’on ne fera même plus semblant ..?  
\- On verra bien ! »

Chizuru rassembla donc son honneur, son orgueil, ce qu’elle avait d’affaires étalées, et reprit les devants. Elle plaqua un baiser délibérément plein de rouge à lèvres sur la joue de Mizuiro et lança,  
« He ben c’est pas tout ça mais moi je suis une jeune lycéenne qui a besoin de sommeil, je me rentre. Tu salueras tes copines absentes pour moi et puisque tu as mon numéro… enfin bref. Bonsoir la compagnie ! »


	8. Rukia ; La jeune fille et la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mince alors, si c'est à *ça* que ressemblent les shinigami, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible le jour où il faudra mourir !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Der Tod und das Mädchen_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru -> Kuchiki Rukia  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu d’humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** C#7, « mort » pour 7_liens (mais rassurez-vous ; personne ne meurt pour de bon là-dedans)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

La Guerre d’Hiver à Karakura vient de s’achever. Gagnée par l’alliance entre Shinigami, Vaizards et Humains, perdue par les Arrancar et autre Hollows ; évidemment sinon il n’y aurait plus personne pour en faire la chronique. La ville et le monde entier sont sauvés.   
Les camarades de classe humains de Kurosaki Ichigo ont été rapatriés sains et saufs, et sans qu’on leur efface leur mémoire ; à la place, ils ont même eu droit à des explications sur ce qui venait d’arriver.  
Asano, Kojima et Arisawa en sortent plutôt choqués et à des degrés vexés d’avoir été laissés en dehors de l’affaire par des gens qu’ils considéraient comme des amis proches. Chizuru, elle, ne voit que le bon côté des choses :  
Cette fille, Rukia, qui dit les avoir côtoyés au lycée plusieurs semaines, s’excuse d’avoir effacé ce souvenir de leurs mémoires, et promet qu’elle restera encore quelque temps maintenant, jusqu’à ce qu’Ichigo soit remis.

« Heeee bien c’était très, très, très méchant de ta part de t’enlever de mes souvenirs : une jolie fille comme toi, c’est une honte de t’avoir oubliée ! mais je te jure que depuis que je te revois j’ai bien l’impression de t’avoir déjà rencontrée avant alors ça veut dire qu’heureusement ça n’a pas totalement marché ! et surtout, ça nous donne l’occasion de refaire connaissance et partir sur d’encore meilleures bases ! »

Elle veut tout savoir d’elle.  
Ishida, Sado et Hime-chan la traitent comme une amie. S’il était éveillé, Kurosaki en ferait sans doute autant. Alors autant élargir le cercle. Elle la traite donc comme n’importe quelle nouvelle amie perspective et petite amie potentielle. Ah, mais ! Comme s’il n’y avait absolument rien d’anormal. Non parce que si elle commence à faire la liste de ce qu’il y a d’anormal dans la situation, là, avec les shinigami et les monstres et le gros méchant après eux et la destruction du monde tout juste évitée et tout, elle va péter un boulon. Comme elle avait dit dans le feu de l’action : tant pis si elle ne comprend pas, l’explication ça sera juste pour le principe. Et oui, donc, en fait elle ne veut pas essayer de comprendre. Donc bref. On oublie tout ça.

L’important c’est :  
Il y a une super jolie fille surnaturelle qui reste avec eux, qui fréquente le lycée et la maison Kurosaki, et qui voudrait bien s’entendre avec eux tous.

» Alors raconte-moi !  
Quel âge as-tu ?  
Ah, ça ne compte pas comme années physiques…  
Mais tu as quand même un anniversaire à fêter ?  
Oui non peut-être pas exactement…  
Ce boulot de shinigami, c’est un _baito_ à côté des études ?  
Ah non, c’est l’inverse ; c’est un travail à temps plein et les études ne sont qu’une couverture temporaire pour certaines missions.  
Dommage pour nous…  
Et à côté, des loisirs ?  
Lire des manga d’horreur et ennuyer Ichigo ? sauf qu’Ichigo est dans le coma en ce moment…  
Parlons de tes goûts ; couleur préférée, nourriture, musique, et tout et tout…

Chizuru d’attache de toutes ses forces aux petits détails ordinaire, mais Rukia n’est vraiment pas une lycéenne normale et prévient que ça ne sert à rien de s’attacher, qu’elle s’en ira bientôt.  
C’est bien triste… mais un être surnaturel c’est toujours charmant à rencontrer. Et puis il reste toujours à profiter du temps qu’elles ont devant elles, et espérer qu’elles se reverront quand même un jour. De préférence pas dans une nouvelle guerre de monstres, bien sûr, mais quand même !

« Alors, dis… que je me fasse renverser demain en traversant la rue en regardant passer une jolie dame ou que je finisse dans soixante ans dans les bras d’une maîtresse trois fois plus jeune que moi, tu viendras me chercher ? et je te reverrai de l’autre côté ? et quand on se réincarnera ? »


	9. Rukia ; Quand on dit de Chizuru qu'elle est lourde...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on dit de Chizuru qu’elle est lourde c’est au sens figuré. y’a assez peu de filles lourdes au sens premier dans cette classe, en fait, il y en a même une qui serait plutôt carrément trop maigre. et quel est l’intérêt d’être une fille si on n’a pas de formes, demandera-t-elle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais quand on dit de Chizuru qu’elle est lourde c’est au sens figuré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru, Kuchiki Rukia, le reste de la classe  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « poids net » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (19 mars ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près d’un millier

Chizuru a mis le grapin sur la nouvelle et lui sort un de ses jeux favoris : la divination complètement bidon made in son esprit détraqué dont la seule réponse possible est une variation sur le thème unique «nous sommes faites l’une pour l’autre, couchons gaîment ensemble ! »

Sous couvert de numérologie, elle note soigneusement les détails et met sa plastique en équation :  
nom complet  
date de naissance  
groupe sanguin  
poids, taille  
mensurations ?

Parfois le jeu s’arrête là, au moins un temps, si la fille interrogée est trop timide pour répondre tout de go et si Chizuru n’a pas enchaîné sa liste assez vite pour qu’elle réponde automatiquement sans réfléchir. Et alors il faut qu’elle la convainque de les lui dire quand même tout bas, mais si promis c’est utile et même très important pour cet exercice de voyance.

Cette fois pourtant c’est Chizuru elle-même qui marque une longue pause au lieu de passer aux questions sur les goûts personnels (couleurs musique aliments etc).  
Elle relit plusieurs fois ce qu’elle vient de noter sur sa fiche.

« 33 kilos ? Tu es sûre de ne pas t’être trompée d’une dizaine ? Ou c’est moi qui ai mal noté ? »

Depuis le temps qu’elle met les filles sur fiche, à défaut de réussir à les mettre dans son lit, Honshō Chizuru, 15 ans, pourrait vendre ses données à une compagnie de prêt-à-porter : c’est une étude complète sur la biométrie de la jeune fille en première année de lycée, au moins pour le quartier de Karakura.

Et seulement 33 kilos pour 1m44, même à la variation individuelle prêt, ça clairement fait trop peu. Ses camarades de classe, à taille égale, en font plutôt 43. Les actrices occidentales, d’après ses renseignements, en feraient 53 (et Chizuru se demande où elles les mettent, ces kilos en plus, vu comme elles restent bien foutues. À voir leurs mensurations, elle suppose que ça doit partir un peu sur les seins et beaucoup dans les hanches – pourquoi les Occidentales ont-elles systématiquement 10 cm de tour de hanche de plus que les Japonaises ?)

Il arrive que certaines mentent un peu, et elle a vu plusieurs phénomènes niveau mensurations/extrêmes, dans sa classe et dans d’autres, et il est rare qu’elle s’étonne. Mais 33 ça fait vraiment _pas beaucoup_.

Chizuru déshabille Rukia du regard – une attitude habituelle chez elle, mais cette fois, elle le jure, c’est plus scientifique que lubrique – essayant d’évaluer sérieusement s’il y a problème et si oui où.  
La demoiselle Kuchiki est toute menue, c’est vrai, mais quand même bien faite. Pas maigre à faire peur. Bon, elle a de tout petits seins, mais les seins menus ont leur charme aussi. Pour ainsi dire pas de hanches. Mais sa taille ? Elle n’a pas une taille très marquée, mais c’est bien une silhouette de fille qu’elle a là, non ?

 _Dites-moi que ça n’est pas un garçon travesti, en fait !_ panique Chizuru.

Non non, Rukia est bel et bien une fille. Et elle est bâtie comme l’étaient plus facilement les filles ayant grandi depuis leur plus jeune âge dans les rues d’un quartier très défavorisé sans adulte pour veiller à leur santé il y a près de deux siècles de cela, mais ça Chizuru n’a aucun moyen de le savoir.

À défaut de la vérité, elle et ses amies peuvent toujours échaffauder des hypothèses.

Tatsuki avance que c’est peut-être le résultat d’une pratique de la gymnastique intensive – et elle n’est pas si loin que ça.  
Ryō confirme : Chizuru pourra donner plus de détails qu’elle, mais les membres du club de tennis féminin ou d’athlétisme ou d’arts martiaux ne sont pas bâties de la même façon selon le sport pratiqué, et elles sont encore différentes de celles qui ne font pas plus que les heures d’éducation physique régulière obligatoires. Et à ce qu’elle voit Kuchiki est plus sportive que, disons, Michiru ou Mahana, par exemple.

Et puis à côté de ça, il y a de la variabilité individuelle. Toutes les filles n’ont pas le même métabolisme. Elle l’a déjà dit, prenez Orihime par exemple : elle s’empiffre de trucs hyper-sucrés mais elle ne grossit pas. Elle plaisante en disant que tout part dans ses seins ; pour le reste, cette fille est tellement active à sauter sur place, à chanter et à rayonner qu’elle doit brûler les calories en pas deux. (Ensuite il ne reste en elle que l’essentiel : un concentré de joie et de bonne humeur avec juste ce qu’il faut de sucre dedans.)

Rukia quant à elle a bien un corps de gymnaste (même si ce que peuvent observer Ryō et Tatsuki ne suffisent pas à tout expliquer) : une croissance altérée (à l’origine, plutôt les conséquences d’une enfance de misère dans le quartier de Rukongai), des muscles entraînés (dès son entrée à l’Académie) mais pas trop volumineux pour éviter d’entraver sa souplesse, et pour ainsi dire pas de graisse. Physiquement, c’est efficace pour être plus rapide et plus agile face à un Hollow ; au combat elle repose plus sur l’utilisation de sorts que sur la force brute.

En tout cas pour ce que peuvent effectivement voir ses camarades de classe sur Terre, comme elle est très vive, son dynamisme compense en lui donnant une aura de force ; la voir bouger ou même juste discuter avec entrain fausse la donne et éclipse combien son corps est frêle.

Face à ces chiffres, une fois leur réalité avérée, Chizuru n’en revient toujours pas. Mais elle ne se laissera pas déstabiliser longtemps, elle trouve toujours à tirer parti de n’importe quelle situation :

« C’est pas possible. C’est pas sain. Il faut faire quelque chose pour toi... Hime ! je te le demande comme un service : organisons un _triple date_ avec Kuchiki et tu cuisineras tes trucs complètements bizarres pour elle. (De préférence des machins en sauce ou des crèmes, enfin des trucs qui peuvent couler, des fois que... oh ho ho !) »


	10. Misato ; Dans quelques années

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dernier jour après trois années passées au lycée de Karakura... ce qu’attend Chizuru après la cérémonie de fin d’études ? Devinez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une page tournée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Ochi Misato  
>  **Genre :** _hot for teacher_ ; future fic  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « et voilà ! » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (31 mars ‘09)  
>  **Avertissements :** peut-être que c’est squickant pour certains mais dans leur pays d’origine c’est légal ; faites avec.  
>  **Continuité :** post-série spéculatif ; pas spoilant en soi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 850

Au cours de ces trois années il s’en est passé, des choses...

Entre deux élèves de son âge, Chizuru s’est essayé au flirt sur son professeur de littérature. Laquelle l’a toujours fermement remise en place, comme quoi elle était trop jeune et surtout sous sa responsabilité et que ce qu’elle demandait comme enseignements particuliers n’entrait pas dans le cursus légal.

Mais voilà, d’ici quelques heures ce chapitre de sa vie va s’achever.

*

La cérémonie de fin d’études se termine. Dans la cour, les jeunes diplômés discutent joyeusement, des souvenirs de lycée à présent derrière eux, de l’avenir envisagé désormais, des couples formés…

Dans une salle de classe déserte, une jeune fille jette un dernier regard nostalgique à cette page qui se tourne.  
La porte s’ouvre doucement sur une jeune femme non moins nostalgique, venue peut-être simplement ranger une liasse de textes, peut-être cacher son émotion.

Et peut-être parce qu’elle s’attendait à une visite, peut-être pour masquer sa surprise, la première accueille la nouvelle arrivante crânement :

« Hé bien, professeur ?  
\- Oh, j’étais simplement venue déposer tout ça…  
\- Pourquoi dans notre classe et pas en salle des professeurs ?  
\- L’habitude de la paperasse pour vous ! J’étais votre prof principal, hier encore. »

Mlle Ochi esquisse un sourire embarrassé, comme si, comme Chizuru plaisante avec, elle était vraiment prise en faute ;  
« C’est dingue, chaque année c’est comme ça ; on prend soin de ses élèves pendant trois ans, et le jour où ils vous quittent, on se sent… enfin…  
\- Ça fiche un coup de vieux ?  
\- Dites donc ma petite demoiselle, ça n’est pas parce que le lycée est fini pour vous que vous pouvez vous permettre ce genre d’impertinence ! » tance-t-elle, son aplomb retrouvé.

Mais elle affiche un sourire bienveillant en lui faisant la leçon. L’indulgence du professeur s’étend à elle-même, d’ailleurs :

« Oui, on repense d’un coup à tout ce qui a pu arriver en trois ans…  
\- Ah, pour moi hélas, il ne s’est pas passé grand chose, » regrette Chizuru.

Elle considère ensuite gravement son diplôme.

« Mais, ça veut peut-être dire que tout va vraiment commencer à présent ?  
\- Tu pars en fac de lettres, c’est cela ?  
\- Oui. »

Elles ne rediscuteront pas ce choix. Pour Chizuru, il est sans appel, aussi étrange que ça ait pu paraître à ses camarades, ou à certains professeurs, la première fois qu’elle avait évoqué cette possibilité.

« Tu devrais rejoindre tes copains, aller profiter de la fête.  
\- Et si je voulais profiter de vous, à la place ? »

Misato reste interloquée. Chizuru se rapproche, féline.

« Après tout, ajoute-t-elle en lui agitant son diplôme tout neuf sous le nez, je ne suis plus lycéenne désormais, vous n’êtes plus mon professeur ! »

Mais Misato la fait taire d’un doigt sur ses lèvres :  
« Jusqu’à la fin de cette journée, tu restes mon élève.  
\- Et après ? »

Misato claque du plat de la main sur sa pile de livrets scolaires :  
« Après, je serai enfin débarrassée de la bande de dingues que vous étiez ! en espérant que ma classe suivante sera plus facile à vivre que vous ! »

Chizuru accepte de battre en retraite. Pour le moment.

Mais à la fin de cette journée…

*

À la fin de cette journée ? he bien, après cette journée, nombreux sont ceux qui finissent de fêter leur diplôme à grand renfort d’alcool. Ou de karaoke. Ou les deux. À la surprise générale, Chizuru décline chaque invitation. Elle a déjà un rendez-vous, assure-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

À la sortie du lycée, elle attend. Longtemps. Elle voit défiler un nombre incalculable d’élèves, d’anciens élèves, de professeurs. A y passer la moitié de sa vie, elle avait oublié à quel point il contient de monde, ce lycée !

Enfin, Mlle Ochi passe.

Elle l’interpelle, insistant sur le « mademoiselle » et non plus « professeur ». Aurait-elle déjà oublié ? Voilà, elle n’est plus son élève, désormais !

Pourtant Misato ne l’entend pas encore tout à fait de cette oreille :

« Tu portes encore l’uniforme de l’école, jeune fille.  
\- Ça peut s’arranger.  
\- Ça peut.  
\- Chez vous ou à l’hôtel ? »

Misato ne répond pas, et Chizuru se retrouve dans la position ô combien embarrassante de celle qui doit se laisser guider sans savoir où elle va, elle qui aime tant contrôler les opérations. Elle n’est même pas sûre de ce qu’on lui propose : juste une nuit ou quelque chose de plus durable... mais les deux lui vont, et elle se dit qu’elle verra bien _après_.

Misato l’a faite taire en lui posant simplement un doigt sur les lèvres. Chizuru aurait préféré un baiser, mais elle se rappelle juste à temps qu’elles sont encore en pleine rue, encore en vue du lycée. Elle se retient à grand peine de mordiller ce doigt. De toute façon, Misato l’a retiré presque aussitôt, elle a failli ne pas en avoir le temps, du tout.

Elle n’a plus qu’à lui emboîter le pas.


	11. Ryo ; Y'a des fois comme ça...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tu es mon amie. Je t'aime. Tu me plais. Mais il y a des fois comme ça, où je te déteste !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parce que tu me plais et parce que je te déteste  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru x Kunieda Ryō  
>  **Genre :** love/hate  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "hatesex"  
> kink proposé par Ishime pour un mème à kink avec des couples secrets – ici Chizuru… ce qui est plutôt mal tombé, mais vous voyez, on s’en accommode quand même ;  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** peut se prendre comme suite à « Une drôle d’idée sans doute », histoire de justifier un peu la situation, parce que sans ça, ça semblera pas mal OOC ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 240

Elles font ça dans l’urgence, presque avec violence. Pour ne pas se laisser le temps de penser, de peut-être changer d’avis, de se dire que finalement, ça n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, que de coucher ensemble.  
Ça va sans doute laisser des bleus. Mais ça sera tellement bon qu’elles ne le regretteront pas.

Elles mélangent leurs souffles, leurs gémissements et parfois leurs cris, mais jamais ne prononcent le moindre mot intelligible, et surtout pas le moindre nom. Chacune sait que l’autre pense sans doute à quelqu’un qui n’est pas là en ce moment. Elles le savaient déjà avant, elles se sont promis de ne pas le mentionner pendant, ni après. Mais quand Chizuru s’aperçoit que Ryō refuse de la regarder dans les yeux, de même juste regarder son visage en face, elle ne peut s’empêcher de laisser sa jalousie s’exprimer.

Lorsque Ryō est sur le point de jouir, Chizuru prononce le nom de Michiru. L’effet est immédiat. L’orgasme qui secoue Ryō ne suffit pas, seul, à justifier la main qui se referme d’une poigne de fer sur la chair de Chizuru, encore moins que même l’extase passée, elle serre encore et encore, à en laisser une marque sur la peau pour plusieurs jours.

« Ne - touche - pas - à - Michiru. Tu es mon amie. Je t’aime. Tu me plais, c’est vrai. Mais il y a des fois comme ça, où je te déteste, » gronde Ryō.


	12. Orihime - Un peu de salive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par intermédiaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu de salive  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshô Chizuru -> Inoue Orihime ; le reste des filles  
>  **Genre :** un peu de fetish ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Bleach - Chizuru/Orihime - Baiser indirect - " Pour toi Princesse Hime, je partagerais tout " - 3 novembre - Round 4 sur kinkenstock   
> **Avertissement :** pas franchement kinky mais un peu crade  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Invitée à une soirée pyjama chez Orihime (avec toute la bande des copines de la classe, malheureusement elle n’a pas encore réussi à se retrouver toute seule avec elle) Chizuru a joué avec l’idée de ne pas emporter de pyjama du tout, de prétendre toujours dormir nue pour impressionner la compagnie, et puis a renoncé. À la place elle a jeté son dévolu sur un tee-shirt trop grand, mais tout juste assez pour laisser deviner ce qu’il faut, et surtout sans rien dessous…

En revanche, elle a gardé l’idée de l’oubli pour préparer un autre plan génial :

« Tu me prêtes ta brosse à dents ? J'ai oublié la mienne. » 

Et tant pis pour le facteur beurk !

Comme prévu, Tatsuki et Ryo la regardent avec l’air de se demander si elle tourne vraiment rond, Michiru et Mahana s’horrifient :  
« Mais c’est dégoûtant ! »  
Et Chizuru de hausser les épaules.  
« Meuh non. Ce n’est qu’un peu de salive après tout. »

La vérité est qu’elle *veut* ce facteur beurk, parce que personne d'autre n'oserait, et que c'est le seul substitut de baiser qui s'offre à elle.  
La salive de Hime ! ce n’est pas grand’ chose mais c’est déjà beaucoup !

Et Orihime prend tout le monde de cours en lui offrant de choisir la couleur de sa brosse à dent, et de la garder ensuite (en souvenir ? essaie de positiver Chizuru). Apparemment, elle en a de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs et en change selon l’humeur.


	13. Misato - Punissez-moi !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un fantasme de lycéenne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En tête-à-tête  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Ochi Misato  
>  **Genre :** UST, ébauche de dirty talk  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Bleach – Chizuru/Misato – punissez-moi ! » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  ressorti pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissements :** relation élève/prof, mention de fessée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

« Honshō-kun, tu passeras me voir à mon bureau après la classe. J'ai à te parler sérieusement. »  
Chizuru triomphait : le professeur Ochi allait enfin lui accorder un entretien particulier ! En privé ! Loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets !

« Ah ha, je savais que mes avances finiraient par porter leurs fruits ! Elle est intéressée !  
\- Chizuru, ouvre les yeux : elle va te punir, là. Tu es allée trop loin.  
\- Bah. »  
Que ses camarades de classe soient la voix de la raison ou juste jalouses, et quelle que soit la vraie raison de Misato de vouloir lui parler en privé, ça lui était égal : elle allait lui parler en privé ! Et même l'idée de la punition l'arrangeait, en fait :

« Si on remettait les châtiments corporels au goût du jour ? Vous pourriez me donner la fessée pour me punir de vous avoir fait des propositions obscènes...  
\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'en faire une, là ?  
\- Hummm... pas encore. Je peux faire mieux !  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de lever la main sur toi, tu le sais.  
\- Alors vous me punirez en me privant de votre douce main, de vos yeux vigilants et de votre voix de velours ? Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à quitter la salle de classe : l'infirmière n'est pas aussi belle que vous, et si je m'enfermais simplement chez moi...  
\- Tu en mourrais de solitude ?  
\- C'est plus poétique que de me fouler le poignet en pensant à toutes les merveilles que je manque en n'étant pas au lycée.  
\- Chipie... »

Misato secoua la tête. Chizuru ne se repentirait pas de son attitude déplacée et en rajoutait encore, devinant qu'elle n'oserait effectivement pas la punir pour de bon.  
« Ou bien, je pourrais me mettre à genoux devant vous et vous demander pardon, aussi.  
\- De ta langue si agile ? »  
Oups. Ça lui avait échappé. Elle n'était pas censée rentrer dans son jeu, pourtant ! Elle se reprit, sévère :  
« Je ne peux autoriser, encore moins demander une chose pareille dans l'enceinte de l'école. Pareillement, tu vas devoir cesser avec cette attitude déplacée pendant les heures de classe.  
\- Ooh... Bon. Et, hors des heures de classe, ça vous sera égal ce que je ferai ou pas ?  
\- Ça ne sera plus de mon ressort.  
\- OK. Marché conclu. À vos ordres, Professeur. Je serai sage désormais. »


End file.
